


Bunnies Should Only Be Blue On The Outside

by Not_You



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Men Crying, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stuffed Toys, Therapy, alternate universe - apshds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny needs to know that Daddy doesn't hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies Should Only Be Blue On The Outside

**Author's Note:**

Steve has never felt this stupid in his life. Not about doing something important, and as he keeps reminding himself, this 'talk with Bunny' may be the most important thing he has ever done. After Bucky had started taking Bunny with him to therapy sessions, a few things had some out, particularly his idea that Steve thinking of this stupid stuffed rabbit as dirty and bad means that he feels the same about Bucky, and well, Steve can't let that stand. He can love this fucking souvenir of evil for Bucky's sake. 

Besides, if Steve thinks of it as its own being, Bunny is a victim, too. He remembers the letter from Pierce's daughter, and feels a surge of desperate sympathy for the goddamn toy. He lets it sweep over him, because this is good, getting weepy over a toy might help Bucky, and helping Bucky is what matters. He takes a deep breath and walks into the room where Bucky meets with his therapists.

Bucky has been an adult for most of the past week, but he's little now, sitting curled up in his chair and holding onto Bucky Bear and Bunny. The female Dr. Worth is sitting with him, exuding calm and gentleness and waiting for Steve. He feels dumber than ever, but greets her politely, and then goes to Bucky with his most reassuring smile.

"Hey, kiddo. Do you remember how we decided I should probably talk to Bunny?"

"Bunny's scared," Bucky whispers, and Steve nods, stroking his hair because that's harmless and soothing when he's a child already.

"I know," Steve says, "but it's going to be okay. I'm sorry I didn't talk to him before, if he's still scared." 

He settles into the chair next to Bucky's, and gives him a small smile that can't help being sad but that's still real. Whatever form his friend takes, Steve loves him so much it hurts, always has. Bucky hesitates a little longer, mumbling to himself and making Bucky Bear hug Bunny and then pat him with one paw before he hands Bunny over, clinging to Bucky Bear and watching Steve with huge eyes, looking almost as helpless as he did when Steve brought him back to the tower.

Steve has no idea how to begin, and just looks down at the toy for a long moment. It's a floppy bunny, powder blue where it isn't white, like the insides of the ears, on the belly, and around the nose. It gazes up at him with a pair of blue glass eyes, the right one slightly scratched. It looks helpless and pitiful, limp arms stretched out like it wants a hug or is pleading for its life. Probably both.

"Poor little boy," Steve hears himself saying, even as his eyes fill with unexpected tears. He always thinks he's done crying over Bucky, but he probably never will be. 

He presses Bunny to his chest, hugging him tightly, head tucked down over those soft, soft ears. "I'm so sorry, Bunny," he tells him, truly understanding now that he's really speaking to part of Bucky, externalized for everyone's convenience. The doctors had said so. They seem to be good at what they do, so that's the approach Steve has been taking, but he really feels it now. 

"You're such a good bunny," he says, hugging Bunny tightly. "I'm so sorry I made you think I don't like you. Nothing that happened was your fault, Bunny. None of it. You were always a good bunny. You never hurt Bucky and kept him company and he loves you, and so I should love you too. Sometimes looking at you makes me sad because of how you met Bucky, but I never meant for you to feel unwelcome here." 

Remembering his horror at Bunny's arrival makes him feel even worse, and he kisses the top of his soft head, rocking just a little in his chair. "I didn't realize you were a good bunny right at first, and I'm sorry," he whispers, trying not to choke up completely. "You can always stay here, sweetheart," he adds, because apparently Bunny has been worrying about being sent away. "Daddy loves you." Speaking is physically impossible after that, and he just clings to Bunny for a while.

Steve is called back to a sense of his surroundings by movement from Bucky's chair. He looks up and then shifts Bunny into the crook of one arm so he can reach for Bucky, who's standing there looking shy and a little worried. "It's not your fault I'm sad, honey," Steve says, and Bucky clambers into his lap. He hugs Bucky Bear tightly, and adds Bunny to it when Steve hands the rabbit back to him. Steve clings to Bucky, just feeling his heartbeat and breathing, his shaggy hair and metal arm, all the changes that are part of him now.

"Bunny feels better," Bucky says, and Steve laughs, kissing the top of his head and then doing the same to each stuffed animal when Bucky offers them to him.

Bucky makes a contented sound, and cuddles close. When Steve can bring himself to glance up at Dr. Worth, she's smiling. It makes him feel nearly as little as Bucky, like a slow student who has finally done something right.


End file.
